In general, a liquid-crystal display element has a drawback that the response speed is relatively low. Therefore, there have been made various improvements in methods of driving the liquid-crystal display element and also there have been developments of liquid-crystal materials and liquid-crystal cells for increasing the response speed. In a conventional liquid-crystal display-panel driving circuit for driving a liquid-crystal display panel which has scanning electrodes and signal electrodes disposed in a matrix arrangement, a scanning-electrode driving signal Xn and a signal-electrode driving signal Ym having waveforms shown in FIGS. 1-A to 1-D are used to drive the liquid-crystal display-panel. The scanning-electrode driving signal Xn is composed of pulse signals having a bias voltage V0 or V4, which are developed in response to a frame signal .phi.F and are sequentially applied to the scanning electrodes. The signal-electrode driving signal Ym is composed of pulse signals having a bias voltage V1 or V3, which are selectively applied to the signal electrodes in response to a video signal. As a result, a composite signal "Xn-Ym" shown in FIG. 1D is applied between the scanning electrodes and the signal electrodes, and the signal electrodes corresponding to the scanning electrodes selected by the scanning-electrode driving signal are driven.
The liquid-crystal display panel is driven in the above described manner, however the above method of driving the liquid crystal display panel still has a problem that the response speed of the liquid crystal has not been sufficiently improved.